Dancing With Shadows
by SewingOnShadows
Summary: Wendy Darling is allowed out of her cage for one evening. Peter Pan and wine...what could go wrong? Touches on adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows By The Fire**

Wendy looked at him warily. Peter's hand was stretched out waiting patiently for her to take it. Hesitantly she took it and was pulled harshly out of her cage. The strong pull forced her to fall into him. Her free hand landed on his chest, the other still trapped in his.

She looked up at him, his face only inches away from hers. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

'What do you want Pan?' She asked with as much courage as she could muster. Peter laughed, his eyes flitted down to her lips and then slowly looked up to her eyes.

'We're having a party tonight, little bird.' He announced. Keeping her hand trapped in his, Peter began to lead her through the woods.

'Why?' Wendy asked. Peter gave her a toothy grin.

'We are celebrating the success of your brothers.' Peter told her. 'They have found the truest believer.'

'Does that mean I can go home?' Wendy asked. Peter's grip on her hand tightened, crushing her fingers.

'Oh little Bird, why would you ever want to leave?' Peter asked. Wendy didn't dare answer him.

Peter led her to a large clearing where the lost boys had been setting up a bonfire. Once they were in the company of the boys Peter released her hand and gestured for her to sit on one of the logs. He moved away from her and started barking orders to the Lost Boys.

Once the fire was lit, Peter got out his pipes. Warily Wendy watched as Pan began to play. It was a tune only the shadows could here. A gust of wind blew past Wendy making her shiver. The eerie noise of the shadow's groans made Wendy inwardly cringe. They brushed past her as they flew into the clearing, circling the fire before settling before Pan.

Grinning Pan stopped playing and with a wave of his hand the shadows took human form. Tinkerbell had once told Wendy of the tribesmen that had resided on Neverland before Peter had even been born. When Peter first came to Neverland he was just an innocent boy who believed in dreams, but Neverland has a way to twist the soul and in time Peter's soul blackened.

The tribe feared the flying boy's magic and set out to destroy him but Peter Pan was too powerful for them. Angered by their betrayal Peter killed the tribe but not before ripping their shadows from their bodies. The shadows, a shell of what they once were became enslaved to Pan forever.

Over the centuries, the tribe had forgotten about their lives as human beings and knew only the life as the shadow people. Peter's favourite shadow was that of Tigerlily's.

Wendy watched in amazement as Tigerlily's shadow had transformed into the beautiful girl she once was. Her hair was black as night and even though it was tied in plait it still fell all the way down to her waist. She wore a beige dress with a patterned poncho over the top. Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled warmly at her master.

'Hello Peter.' She said, her voice sounded slightly metallic, almost inhuman. Wendy scowled and the familiar tone in which Tigerlily said his name. Peter grinned wickedly.

'Hello Princess.' There was a mocking sound in his voice. The other shadows turned into young boys and girls, only the young where permitted in human form in Pan's presence.

Peter announced for there to be music and the shadows eagerly complied.

Left alone Wendy watched as the boys danced about excitedly. None of the boys would dare speak to her, opting to ignore her completely. She silently debated if anyone would notice if she slipped away. Just as she spotted her escape route, she caught Peter's eye. He was watching her. He was always watching her. Wendy held eye contact, daring him to look away first. Peter smiled cockily. He wouldn't have backed down but Tigerlily was deemed more worthy of his attention. Tigerlily dangled a sheepskin drinking bag in front of him.

'Boys tonight we drink wine like kings.' Pan roared and received a cheer. The boys helped themselves to the drink with little restraint. Peter brought the bag to his lips and glanced over to Wendy as he drank and then flickered back to Tigerlily who smiled smugly.

Felix was leant against a tree not far from where Wendy was sitting with a disapproving look on his face. He didn't care for the company of the shadows, especially Tigerlily who was constantly trying to get Pan's attention. He didn't trust them. Felix took the wine when it was offered to him but didn't drink any and discreetly kept hold of it until someone asked for it. Wendy smiled shyly when she caught him hide the bag behind his back. He caught her looking at him and scowled at her. Wendy flinched and turned away from Felix. His dislike of the shadows was nothing compared to how he felt about Wendy.

Peter sat on his ivy throne, one leg thrown over an arm over the makeshift chair. His eyes were trained on Tigerlily. With the fire as a backdrop Tigerlily began to dance seductively. Wendy watched mortified as the Princess swayed her hips slowly. She pulled out her bobble and untangled her plait. Using both hands she pulled her up and casually letting it slip through her fingers and cascade down her back. Crossing over her hands, Tigerlily grabbed the edge of her poncho and slowly pulled it up and over her head. Raising her arm she held out the poncho and let it fall to the the ground, allowing it to disappear into a cloud of black and then into nothing as though it never existed. She had captivated Peter's full attention.

Tigerlily strutted slowly towards Pan, her hips still swaying to the music. She pushed the straps of her dress down so that they hung loose on the her upper arms. Peter subconsciously licked his lips. The boys had stopped dancing, completely entranced by her. Wendy scowled as Tigerlily purposefully brushed her hands against her dress allowing the material to ride up and reveal more of her copper thighs. Bravely Tigerlily approached Pan's throne. Peter moved his leg so that he sat up straight allowing her room to sit in his lap. Tigerlily continued to move her hips gently, her hands were above her head swaying to the beat of the drums, her head leant back as she arched her back thrusting her small breasts towards Peter.

Wendy felt an irrational jealously rise in her chest as Peter brought his hands to Tigerlily's waist. She hated how her feelings still betrayed her after all these years.

Wendy watched as Tigerlily gently brought her hands to his cheeks and bravely kissed his jawline. Peter stilled and Tigerlily paused for a moment before continuing to kiss his jaw making her way up to his ear. Just as Wendy was about to tear her gaze away, green eyes flickered up to look at her. Their eyes locked. Angry hurt blue eyes met hazy green ones. Tigerlily nibbled at Peter's ear earning a small groan from him. Peter pushed the young Princess off him. Tigerlily opened her mouth to say something but stopped as a playful dangerous smile spread across Peter's face. His eyes travelled from Wendy's eyes down to her feet and slowly made their way back up, pausing at her mouth before meeting her eyes once more.

'Wendy, come here.' Peter commanded. Wendy slowly got to her feet, her heart in her mouth. Keeping her eyes on Peter Wendy moved towards him nervously. She stopped a few paces from him. Peter stood up and swiftly shortened the gap between them, grabbing her elbow he pulled her towards bumped against his chest.

'Dance for me.' He command in a husky whisper. His breath stunk of alcohol. Wendy looked at him confused.

'Excuse me?' She asked pulling her arm from his grasp.

'Dance for me like what Tigerlily just did.' He smirked. Tigerlily let out a hiss, her eyes flashed red.

'Why would you want her to dance?' She sneered. Peter gave a light laugh and smiled widely at her, turning from a dangerous moment to a playful one.

'Because I want to see if the little bird can.' He smirked. He turned back to Wendy. 'Dance for me Wendy.' He whispered in her ear.

'Please Peter, I don't want to.' Wendy pleaded. Grabbing her wrists he pulled them forcefully over her head. Smiling he let go and slowly ran his hands down her arms.

'Keep your arms up.' He instructed. 'I believe Tigerlily was swaying her hips.' He looked to Tigerlily who giggled at Wendy's discomfort and nodded her head.

Peter moved his hands to her hips and roughly moved her from side to side.

'See it's easy.' He told her. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut. Grabbing her chin harshly Peter hissed. 'Keep your eyes open Wendy.'

Reluctantly she reopened them.

'Good, now keep moving your hips.' He let go and took a step back. Afraid of what he might do if she didn't comply Wendy slowly did as she was asked.

'Now lift your hair up.' He commanded and sat back down on his throne. Looking away from him Wendy could feel the tears threatening to spill as she did as she was asked. She missed the hungry look as he watched her.

'I took my poncho off.' Tigerlily pointed out laughing. 'She's got nothing but her dress to take off.' Wendy stopped dead horrified, her arms dropped to her sides. Peter's smile widened into a wolf grin.

'Maybe she should just undo her buttons? We don't want her out doing the Princess.' Felix chipped in, he'd silently appeared by Pan's side. Tigerlily sneered at Felix for suggesting Wendy was even remotely capable of upstaging her. Peter stoked his chin pretending to be in deep thought. Wendy looked down at the four buttons that ran from her neckline to just in-between her breasts. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

'Yes, just the buttons.' He decided. Wendy wasn't sure if Felix had just come to her rescue of if he had another motive but either way she was grateful.

'Slowly.' Peter muttered. Shaking Wendy tried to do as she was told but her fingers fumbled and Pan grew inpatient. He drank a mouthful of wine and passed the bottle to Tigerlily as he got back up and placed his hands over hers.

'Allow me.' He whispered. A lone tear trailed down her face as he carefully undid the buttons at the top of her nightgown revealing her collar bone. Peter gazed at her skin and licked his lips.

'Peter please.' She began but the dark look in his eyes when he looked up at her silenced her. He frowned as he saw her wet cheeks and reached up to cup her face.

'Why are you crying?' He asked innocently. 'It's only a game.'

'For you.' Wendy whispered. Peter's face changed, there was an emotion in his eyes that Wendy couldn't quite place.

'This is boring.' Tigerlily announced. 'Peter I have a better game we can play.' She tried to pull Peter's arm but he stayed where he was.

'Enough.' Pan snapped. He waved his hand dismissively and Tigerlily and her people were engulfed in green smoke and re-appeared as shadows. With another wave of his hand, the shadows shrieked and flew off into the forest.

'Party is over. Boys go to bed.' He barked, his eyes never leaving Wendy's face. The boys did as they were told. Wendy could hear them scampering about around her but she was paralysed.

Peter grabbed Wendy's wrist. 'Lets get you back.' He muttered darkly. Wendy stumbled as he yanked her forwards and grabbing his wine he pulled her out of the clearing.

He didn't say anything as they walked. Wendy allowed herself to be silently pulled along, afraid of what was going on inside his head. He hated her crying although she never knew why. He loved to taunt her, to cause her pain. He'd spend hours torturing her but when she broke down, he couldn't stand to watch her crumple. She wasn't sure what it was he ultimately wanted from her, and she was beginning to think that after all this years, he didn't know what he wanted from her either.

'I'm not going back to my cage?' Wendy asked, realising they were going in the wrong direction. Peter muttered something under his breath and took a swig of his drink. His grip tightened of her wrist hurting her. He was going to leave a mark.

Wendy recognised her house immediately. The tree had tried to claim her little house back. It had grown around it, almost hiding it completely in amongst its branches, but she knew it was hers. No one had dared set foot near her house since she left Neverland after her and Pan's fight.

As they approached her house Wendy felt her stomach turn over nervously. She couldn't help but feel sick as he barged through what was left of her wooden door and threw her onto the bed.

'Why are you crying little bird?' He asked her. Wendy hastily wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, sniffing back a sob. Peter swayed in front of her. She tried to gauge how drunk he was.

She'd only seen the true effects of alcohol once when her father came home from a Christmas party one year. Her father had been so drunk he'd burst into tears over nothing and promptly threw up in Nana's water bowl. Peter staggered in front of her.

'I'm crying because you were making me do something that I didn't want to do.' She told him quietly. Pan watched her carefully before sitting down next to her.

He leant in and with one hand he swept her hair back behind her ear. His breath tickled against her cheek.

'Dance for me Wendy.' He purred.

'I don't want to.' Wendy said with a little more force. Peter's hand cupped around her neck and squeezed gently.

'I don't care what you want.' He hissed. He released her and watched as she rubbed her neck, her eyes widened with fear. 'Dance for me Wendy.'

'Alright.' She whispered shakily. 'If you wish it.' She slowly stood up and turned to face him. Peter took her hands and moved her so that she was stood in-between his legs. He smiled sweetly and let go of her. Wendy stared at him uncertain of what he expected of her.

'Like you did before.' He instructed.

Slowly Wendy moved her hips to an imaginary beat and twisted her hands as she rose them above her head. She moved more freely than at the camp and Peter found himself completely lost in her as she moved. She raised her hair up like before and let it fall through her fingertips. She stopped suddenly. Peter frowned.

'Why have you stopped?' He asked. Wendy was shivering.

'My buttons.' She stated. Her buttons were already undone. Scared eyes met hungry ones. Peter gave her a victory smile.

'Looks like you'll have to remove your dress after all.' His voice sounded thick and Wendy swallowed hard. He looked at her expectantly.

'You want me to take it off?' It was barely a whisper. Peter nodded his head. 'I can't. Please Peter.' Tears flowed down her face but the boy only smiled at her discomfort.

Peter reached up slowly and brushed her sleeves down on either side exposing her shoulders before pushing it lower. Acting on instinct Wendy slapped him as hard as she could. Anger radiated off her, clouding any fear or sense.

'You refuse to grow up and yet you insist on doing things that are not for children.' She hissed. 'There are things that are forbidden to you Pan.'

Peter carefully brought a hand to his cheek and rubbed it gently. His eyes were still unfocused like he wasn't completely there.

'You are forbidden.' He muttered. She almost didn't catch what he'd said. Without warning he pulled her towards him, twisted her round and pushed her onto the bed. He climbed over her and restrained her hands in his above her head.

'Let me go.' Wendy cried out, desperately trying to wiggle out from under him. Peter used all of his weight to crush her down.

'I'll never let you go Wendy.' He said inches from his face. 'I want you to be mine.'

'Why?' She asked. She watched as a flicker of sadness clouded his features.

'Because I….' He whispered staring down at her lips. His sentence dried up. Slowly he moved in, his eyes closed and his lips gently pressed against hers. When he moved back, Wendy saw the fear in his eyes. He didn't wait for a response. Practically jumping away from her as if she'd burned him, and without a word he disappeared in a green cloud of smoke.

**Author's Note**

**This was suppose to be a oneshot, and it will probably stay that way but I do have a few ideas as to where I could take this story so depending on how many reviews this gets will determine if I carry on. **

**Let me know what you think. (Also do I need to change the rating?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Amongst the Shadows**

Her brothers had failed. They had let the boy slip through their fingers and now the truest believer was lost to them.

Pan was not pleased.

Wendy's cage jolted violently as it began its descent to the ground. As she tried to hold onto the sides of the poorly built cage, it creaked worriedly. When it was no more than two feet from the ground the cage was dropped, landing on the ground quite hard causing Wendy let out an involuntary yelp.

At first nothing happened and Wendy stayed where she was, unsure of what to do. She could hear the lock being fumbled with before finally being undone and the door swung open. Pan peered in, his face unamused.

Peter grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cage, dropping her on the floor. Wendy watched as he stepped away from her and looked around him, as if gesturing for her to do the same. The lost boys had circled around them, each face cold and still of emotion. Wendy's heart began to quicken. Something was very wrong.

'Run.' He commanded quietly. Wendy frowned, still taking in the boy's appearance. Each boy was clad in their hunting gear.

'Peter what's going on?' She asked as calmly as she could manage. Pan's eyes narrowed.

'Your brothers failed me Wendy. You know the price for their failure.' Pan told her. Wendy eyes widened.

'You mean to kill me.' She whispered. Pan smiled. It was a cruel smile that sent a shiver down Wendy's spine.

'Only if you allow yourself to get caught.' He said kneeling down to face her on eye level.

'So don't get caught.' He barely whispered, his hand reached up to twirl a piece of her hair. He stayed there for a second, lost in the feel of the soft strands of her hair.

'Run.' He said standing back up.

Wendy stood shakily. With all eyes on her, Wendy turned her back on them and tried to walk as calmly as she could out of the clearing, refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She was a lady and she would not run away like a small frightened child, at least not until she was out of sight.

Running through the dense jungle was no easy feat. Wendy's legs ached from the sudden exercise she'd become unaccustomed to, her white night gown seemed to tangle and snag on everything, slowing her down. Soon out of breath Wendy had no choice but to push herself forwards.

She heard them before she could see them. The shadows shrieked as they flew over head, flying faster than she could ever hope to run. Soon they were flying around her blocking her way. One pulled at her hair, while another pulled at her dress causing Wendy to be thrown backwards onto the ground.

She sat up and faced three shadows in front of her, their eyes glowed bright.

The shadows hovered but didn't move to attack her. It was as if they wanted something from her. Wendy tried to look around her for something she could use as a weapon but the only light was provided by moonlight, making it difficult for her to see anything except the glowing eyes of the shadows.

The shadows stayed still, waiting.

'_Waiting for what?_' Wendy wondered. In the corner of her eye Wendy saw something shining in the moonlight. Acting on impulse Wendy made a dive for it.

The shadows shrieked and followed after her. She grabbed the small object and without yet knowing if it held any value as a weapon thrust it towards the shadows. The creatures shrieked again but this time they moved away from her. Wendy glanced down to see properly what it was she was holding.

It was a broken arrow. It was old and a little rusty but the tip was still sharp enough to pierce skin. Wendy realised the shadows wariness, it had once belonged to them.

'Go away.' She hissed waving the arrow at them. The shadows took off into the jungle, almost as if they were frightened by the reminder of their past. Wendy didn't have time to question it or to feel sorry for them.

The light of the moon was disappearing behind the clouds. Soon she'd be forced into darkness. Pan's crow could be heard in every corner of Neverland. He was close.

Wendy took off running again. Unable to see much Wendy struggled to fight her way through the overgrown leaves and vines in her path. The moonlight disappeared just as Wendy lost her footing.

She hit the ground hard on her left knee before rolling down the side of a small hill she hadn't realised was there. She landed in a rather large puddle of muddy water. Hurting everywhere Wendy didn't pause to examine the damage, she scrambled to her feet and began running again limping slightly as she did so. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness but she no longer had any idea where she was.

Wendy was all too aware that she'd left an unmistaken trail for them to follow. Hissing in pain as she raked her hand against some thorns Wendy began to descend down another slope, almost falling as she picked up speed. Unable to stop herself Wendy landed in a heap at bottom. Her unkept hair fell over her face.

Hearing another crow Wendy swept her hair back, took a shaky breath and clumsily fought to get back up. Once on her feet Wendy tried to work out where she was.

There was a small bush that looked like she'd be able to hide in the middle. With little choice Wendy crawled into the small space. She couldn't run anymore.

Even as the evening drew on Wendy stayed perfectly still, never daring to do anything more than breathe. She was used to being in such a small space but still her body ached.

A rustling nearby made Wendy's blood run cold. She could hear them as they walked towards her hiding place. The Lost Boys were hunting her like pack animals. Wendy's hands flew to her mouth, trying to contain what little sound her breathing made. Her vision was blurry from the tears.

'_Please don't find me.'_

She heard the footsteps stop. Wendy shut her eyes unable to take the suspense. She only re-opened them again when the footsteps soon resumed. Someone walked right past her and continued through the forest. Wendy's shoulders drooped in relief. Closing her eyes again she could feel the tiredness creep in on her. She was so tired.

Hearing a bird screech and its wings flutter as it flew off into the sky made her jump and open her eyes. As she opened them she could see two green eyes staring at her through the leaves of the bush. Wendy let out a strangled scream.

'Found you.' Pan whispered, grinning like a lunatic. He leant in and grabbed her arm hauling her out of the bush.

Without thinking Wendy dug the spear head as hard as she could into his shoulder. Peter let out a surprised yell and let go of her. Wendy took off running again into the jungle, not daring to look back.

She hobbled as she ran, her knee crying out in protest as she continued to put pressure on it.

A green cloud of smoke appeared in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

'That's not fair.' She said, her breathing laboured.

'Nothing is fair Wendy.' Pan told her. Wendy watched as his eyes took in her battered appearance. Her nightgown was in shreds and tinged with a mixture of mud and her blood from the scratches and cuts. Her porcelain skin already showing signs of bruising. When Peter's eyes finally met hers they were darker. He took a purposeful step towards her. Wendy wanted to take a step back but her feet refused to move.

'If your going to kill me then just do it.' Wendy spat holding her head high.

Peter let out a chuckle. Closing the gap between them He grabbed her hair and tugged it, forcing her to jerk her head back. He spun her round so that he was behind her.

'You look pretty in red little bird.' Pan whispered. He unsheathed his knife and brought it to her neck. He nicked her skin with the blade and grinned at the sound that escaped her lips. Peter leant in and licked the small trail of blood that trickled down her neck. Enjoying the taste Peter threw her to the ground. Wendy cried out in pain as her knee hit the jungle floor.

'Well? Get on with it.' Wendy demanded. She tried to push herself up but as soon as she was sat up Peter was on top of her. He straddled her, grabbing her wrists as she tried to punch his chest weakly.

'Just do it.' She cried, her eyes betraying her with tears. 'Just do it.'

Peter watched her curiously for a moment.

'I'm not going to kill you Wendy.' He said quietly. Wendy's eyes met his. She looked at him blankly while she tried to process what he'd said.

'What?' She asked quietly. Pan grinned.

'I have no intention of killing you.' He said.

'But, you said...' Wendy muttered, her brain clouded in confusion.

'It was just a game little bird.' He said grinning. 'And I won.'

Wendy tore her wrists from his grip and punched him as hard as she could on his chest making him grunt.

'I can't believe you!' She screamed. 'Why would you do that?'

'Because I wanted to.' He said ' To see if you still had teeth.'

He grabbed her wrists again and pushed her down to ground. Her back hit the floor and she let out a moan of pain. He was now positioned in between her legs, his hands ran from her wrists to her hands and intertwined them in hers, pushing her hands above her head. She realised they were now in a similar position to how they were at her house, only this time there was no alcoholic haze to blame it on. This time as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers, it was forceful. Wendy did not kiss him back, she bit down hard on his bottom lip. She broke the skin and tasted blood. Pan gasped and pulled away.

'Is that enough teeth for you?' She growled at him.

'I thought I'd extinguished that fire.' Peter said smugly. 'Until the night at the house, that's when I saw it again. There is some fight left in you.'

He licked his lips. Letting go of her hands, he wiped his mouth with his fingers and then examined the blood on them. He rubbed his fingers together as if lost in thought.

Peter moved off her and watched silently as she struggled to get her feet, her knee causing her to wince as she put weight on it.

'If your not going to kill me, then what are you going to do with me?' Wendy asked breaking the silence.

'Your brother's wont get another chance to bring me the truest believer for twenty eight years.' Peter told her. 'You will remain here until then, but if they fail me again…' He didn't need to say it. She knew the next time he set out to kill her, he wouldn't be toying with her.

**Author's Notes.**

_OK so I might be continuing with this story but very very slowly. It's taken me a while to sort out how I wanted this chapter to go and what kind of relationship I wanted to create between Wendy and Pan. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. I don't think the story will flow fluidly between chapters, I'm thinking of them being part of the same story but could stand on their own as one shots, sort of…. We shall see! I'm not sure yet... Anyway please review and thank you to everyone who has already done so, I really appreciate it :) _


End file.
